blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Nanaya/Move List
Makoto Nanaya is a short range rush down character for those who favor offense. She has good run speed and fast pokes. Makoto’s Drive, is chargeable up to three stages, but timing is important, as waiting too long will weaken the attacks, sending them back to stage 2 and 1 respectively. At maximum charge, it dishes out higher damage, as well as wall bounce properties and/or prolonging the opponent’s recovery time, opening up combo options. Several of her moves are rather deceiving as well. Her special move makes three images of her as she rushes towards her opponent, which can be canceled to a dead halt, appear behind the opponent or to attack. Her normal attacks can be sly as well. For example, her 3C attack causes her to spin on the ground feinting for a sweep a couple times before the actual kick. Making full use of her Impact demands some degree of timing, as most combos with her demand that the player consistently hits the maximum charge level. Makoto excels in her standard high/low mixup game, and deals good, solid damage all around. Makoto’s only projectile, the , is great at putting chip damage on blocking opponents, and can combo into a throw if quick enough. That being said however, the main focus of her gameplay is her Asteroid Vision. This links into many different moves, so her opponents will have to guess whether to block high or low. Overall, Makoto is a very easy character to pick up and play, and is one of the best (if not the best) rushdown characters in the game. Makoto’s Overdrive is ・インパクト|Gyarakushian Inpakuto}}, which temporarily makes all Drive attacks Level 3. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 108 |Description = A super fast standing jab. Run-of-the-mill standing poke. Cancels into itself. Jump cancelable. }} |Image = |Damage = 550 |Heat gain = 198 |Description = Standing cross. Respectable range/good reach. Counter-hit combo starter. }} |Image = |Damage = 450 |Heat gain = 162 |Description = Backfist. Useful in Blockstrings to frametrap. }} |Image = |Damage = 630 |Heat gain = 223 |Description = Another backfist. Followup to 5C. Has very good hitstun. Combos directly into 6B and 2C when opponent is in crouch state. Can be delayed during pressure. This is as well her mixup point in pressure. }} |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 108 |Description = A super fast crouching jab. Run-of-the-mill-crouching poke. Cancels into itself. Great use in starting pressure. }} |Image = |Damage = 480 |Heat gain = 172 |Description = Double punch downward. Staple combo starter. Hits low. Useful for OTG if opponent doesn’t tech right away. }} |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = 280 |Description = Slow lifting uppercut with tonfa. Very slow startup. Can be an anti-air option. Great use in combos. Links into 2D. Launches opponent on hit. Has a bit of invul on startup. Fatal counter. }} |Image = |Damage = 560 |Heat gain = 201 |Description = Uppercut. Anti-air normal. Does not launch on hit. Can cancel into and from 5B. Jump-cancelable on hit or block. }} |Image = |Damage = 580 |Heat gain = 208 |Description = Overhead punch. Bounces opponent on aerial hit. }} > |Image = |Damage = 620 |Heat gain = 223 |Description = Body blow. Followup to 6B. Works exactly like 5CC. Has very good hitstun. Mainly normal (combo) filler. }} |Image = |Damage = 640 |Heat gain = 230 |Description = Spinning backfist. Useful in corner. Somewhat invul on startup. This attack is unsafe on whiff. It can be cancelled into Asteroid Vision, Comet Cannon or 5D in blockstrings to keep up pressure and frame trap. }} |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat gain = 252 |Description = Spinning roll along the ground, followed by a sweep kick. Special cancelable. Dodges reversals, mids and aerial attacks but loses to lows. Hits low. Can be canceled before sweep hits by holding C. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 108 |Description = A super fast aerial punch. Run-of-the-mill jumping poke. Useful for interrupting air approaches. Cancels into itself. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 480 |Heat gain = 172 |Description = A backflip double kick. Good hitbox above Makoto, poor hitbox below her. Though the aerial hitbox is so unique it makes this one her “trademark” attacks. Gatlings out of jC. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 440 |Heat gain = 158 |Description = Diagonal punch downward. Prime air-to-ground normal. Gatlings into j.B and j.CC. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 460 |Heat gain = 165 |Description = Another diagonal punch downwards. Longer range than j.C Mainly used for combos but can also be used during air-to-ground pressure for mixup with 2B. Can be performed even if j.C whiffs. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 560 |Heat gain = 201 |Description = Makoto hops up, then drops down with her tail. Another one of Makoto’s “trademark” moves. Can be used to bait anti-airs. Has some startup. Cancels aerial momentum. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = 800, 1200 |Heat gain = 288, 432 |Description = Grabs the opponent, hits them several times with her tail, then punches them away. Can follow up with a few specials and/or Distortion Drives. }} |Image = |Damage = 1300 |Heat gain = 468 |Description = Grabs the opponent, flips them over, and lands on them. Makoto ends up on the other side of the opponent. Can combo after it with 2B or Sirius Jolt. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 1300 |Heat gain = 268 |Description = Grabs the opponent, flipkicks them down, then headbutt dives after them. Followup identical at all heights. }} Counter Assault |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Makoto’s Counter Assault has the same animation as her 6C and launches the opponent a good distance away. }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Possible to charge; Makoto rounds up her fist and then follows up with a powerful elbow smash. Leaves blue energy trail from her Impact. Can be used after a Lvl 2 charged 2D for a good stun in midscreen combo. One of the faster startup Crush Triggers. Also useful in corner. }} Drive |English name = Impact |Japanese name = インパクト Inpakuto |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = While D is held, the Impact meter appears above Makoto’s Heat Gauge. Meter fills rapidly then depletes upon hitting the maximum. Three levels of charge. Level 3 is most powerful and most difficult to hit. Level 3 extends untechable time and Fatal counters. Level 3 also has strong use with combos. Once the Impact meter has filled and depleted, Makoto defaults to level 1 Drive. Makoto will stop charging and do nothing if D is held for too long. }} |Image = |Damage = 500 (Lv. 1), 750 (Lv. 2), 1000 (Lv. 3) |Heat gain = 180 (Lv.1). 270 (Lv . 2), 360 (Lv. 3) |Description = Charges up, then punches straight forward. Level 1 has short range and keeps opponent standing. Level 2 has more range and damage, and more combo options but still keeps opponent standing. Level 3 has most range and damage, but cannot combo with anything midscreen unless the use of heat meter. So its mainly used as a combo ender midscreen. Puts opponent into groundslide on hit. Breaks guard primer on block. Level 1 and Level 2 are speical cancelable. }} |Image = |Damage = 600 (Lv. 1), 800 (Lv. 2), 1000 (Lv. 3) |Heat gain = 216 (Lv. 1), 288 (Lv. 2), 360 (Lv. 3) |Description = Charges up, then lunges forward with an uppercut. Main midscreen combo tool. Level 1 has least range and short launch. Level 2 has more range and higher launch with combo options. Level 3 has most range and very high launch with longer untech time. Breaks one primer on block. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 500 (Lv. 1), 750 (Lv. 2) 1000 (Lv. 3) |Heat gain = 180 (Lv. 1), 270 (Lv. 2) 360 (Lv. 3) |Description = Makoto charges up in midair, then punches straight forward. Level 1 has shortest range and does not knock down. Level 2 has more range and knocks down on hit, while also being able to cancel into Corona Upper in a combo. Level 3 has most range and puts opponent into groundslide on hit. This version now wallbounces opponent on hit in BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma and onward. Breaks one primer on block. This move keeps her in the air for the duration of the charge allowing her to think about her next move. However, be careful as Makoto is extremely vunerable to anti air moves while in this state. }} Overdrive |English name = Galaxian Impact |Japanese name = ・インパクト Gyarakushian Inpakuto |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = This temporarily makes all her Drive attacks level 3. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English name = Cygnus Combination |Japanese name =シグナスコンビネーション Shigunasu Conbinēshon |Image = |Damage =2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = |Description = Makoto sends the opponent upward with an uppercut on startup, she then backflip kicks them, punches them down, then uppercut punches with a giant energy fist. During Active Flow, after she punches the opponent downward, she attacks with her Space Counter punch then finishes with two giant energy fists. }} Special moves |English name = Comet Cannon |Japanese name = コメットキャノン Kometto Kyanon |Image = |Damage = 100x4 |Heat gain = 36x4 |Description = Makoto sets an energy ball. Ball remains in place for a couple seconds unless activated by Break Shot. Hits opponent up to four times if it is touched. Cannot set another ball until the first disappears. Good okizeme setup after knockdown or combo, forcing opponent into mixup situation. Deals chip damage. }} (after Comet Cannon) |English name = Break Shot |Japanese name = ブレイクショット Bureiku Shotto |Image = |Damage = 172, 162 (Lv. 1), 630, 650 (Lv. 2), 730, 850 (Lv. 3) |Heat gain = 216 (Lv. 1), 226, 234 (Lv. 2), 262, 306 (Lv. 3) |Description = Makoto punches the energy ball set by Comet Cannon. Adds two additional hits at point-blank: one for the energy ball, and one for Makoto’s punch. Can be used to reset pressure (while in range) or attack opponent from afar. Level 1 has very short range and knocks down on hit. Level 2 travels further and knocks down on hit. Level 3 has longest range, breaks one guard primer, and fatal counters. Wallbounces on counter-hit or in Overdrive. }} (air also) |English name = Corona Upper |Japanese name = コロナアッパー Korona Appā |Image = |Damage = 820 (Ground), 296 (Air) |Heat gain = 620 (Ground), 223 (Air) |Description = Shoryuken-style uppercut. Reversal. One of the riskiest reversals in the game due to its short range and low profile vulnerability. Launches opponent on hit. Can be done in the air. Can be followed up with Meteor Dive. Can followup a combo on ground after a counter-hit. }} (after Corona Upper) |English name = Meteor Dive |Japanese name = メテオダイブ Meteo Daibu |Image = |Damage = 750 (Lv. 1), 850 (Lv. 2), 1100 (Lv. 3) |Heat gain = 270 (Lv. 1), 306 (Lv. 2), 396 (Lv. 3) |Description = Falling dunk punch (Lightning Arrow). Corona Upper must hit to follow up with Meteor Dive. Higher levels deal more damage. Overdrive version ground bounces. }} (as opponent’s attack hits) |English name = Space Counter (Parrying) |Japanese name = スペースカウンター(パリング) Supēsu Kauntā (Paringu) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Makoto parries the attack and stuns the opponent. Can also open up opponent without parrying an attack in range. Catches everything but throws, projectiles and lows. Deal no actual damage. Can be followed up with Space Counter. }} (after Parrying) |English name = Space Counter |Japanese name = スペースカウンター Supēsu Kauntā |Image = |Damage = 800 (Attacking Lv. 1), 1000 (Attacking Lv. 2), 1200 (Attacking Lv. 3) |Heat gain = 288 (Attacking Lv. 1) , 360 (Attacking Lv. 2), 432 (Attacking Lv. 3) |Description = Makoto rushes through the opponent with a straight punch. This attack can be used in combos to gimp and restand your opponent for high damage. Opponent is left in spin animation after hit. Opponent is launched straight up on aerial hit. Higher levels deal additional damage and stun longer. }} / / |English name = Asteroid Vision |Japanese name = アステロイドビジョン Asuteroido Bijon |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Makoto creates two illusion to confuse the enemy. Depending on which button is used to execute the move, the real Makoto will be hiding in one of these copies (A is ground, B is low jump, C is high jump). B and C versions can be canceled into normals or Lightning Arrow. A version is special cancelable. }} (during A Asteroid Vision) |English localization = Break |Japanese name = ブレーキ Burēki |English name = Brake |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Makoto stops in place. Cancels Asteroid Vision. }} (during A Asteroid Vision) |English name = Eclipse Turn |Japanese name = エクリプスターン Ekuripusu Tān |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Makoto crosses up the opponent. Passes through opponent. Cancels Asteroid Vision. }} (during A Asteroid Vision) (delayable) |English name = Cosmic Ray |Japanese name = コズミックレイ Kozumikku Rei |Image = |Damage = 700 (Lv. 1), 800 (Lv. 2), 1000 (Lv. 3) |Heat gain = |Description = New move in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Makoto rushes forward in high speed and strikes the opponent with a punch. Useful as a neutral tool to approach the opponent in certain situations and in Overdrive combos. Level 3 Fatal counters. }} (during Asteroid Vision) |English name = Lunatic Upper |Japanese name = ルナティックアッパー Runatikku Appā |Image = |Damage = 500 |Heat gain = 198 |Description = Uppercut. Cancels Asteroid Vision. Can be canceled into additional followups. }} (during Asteroid Vision) After Lunatic Upper in CS/CP |English name = Infinite Rush |Japanese name = インフィニットラッシュ Infinitto Rasshu |Image = |Damage = 250, 920 ©, 250x2, 920 (CC), 250x3, 920 (CCC), 250x4, 920 (CCCC) |Heat gain = 90, 331 ©, 90x2, 331 (CC), 90x3, 331 (CCC), 90x4, 331 (CCCC) |Description = Makoto goes into a Dempsey Roll, then uppercuts. Can be followed up with certain attacks after the second rolling punch. This makes her main mixup option during blockstrings. Launches on hit. Pressing C repeatedly adds additional hits. In CF 2.0 infinite rush is now able to followup from after her uppercut. |English localization = Rush}} (after Rush) After Lunatic Upper in CS/CP |English name = Mars Chopper |Japanese name = マーズチョッパー Māzu Choppā |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat gain = 216 |Description = Followup to Rush. Turning overhead punch. Can only combo after a counter hit or Rapid Cancel. }} (after Rush) After Lunatic Upper in CS/CP |English name = Star Gazer |Japanese name = スターゲイザー Sutā Geizā |Image = |Damage = 730 |Heat gain = 262 |Description = Followup to Rush. Low sweep. Safe on block. Hits low. }} (after Rush) After Lunatic Upper in CP (delayable) |English name = Lander Blow |Japanese name = ランダーブロー Randā Burō |Image = |Damage = 400 (Lv .1), 450 (Lv. 2), 500 (Lv .3) |Heat gain = |Description = New move in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Followup to Rush. Makoto hits the opponent with a powered up punch. Level 1 and 2 are used as frame traps while 3 can safely reset pressure if blocked. However, there’s a huge gap for the opponent to mash out of it, making of it a rather risky move. Level 3 Fatal counters, leaves the opponent stunned so heavily you have time to taunt after it. }} (after B or C Asteroid Vision) |English name = Lightning Arrow |Japanese name = ライトニングアロー Raitoningu Arō |Image = |Damage = 750 (Lv .1), 900 (Lv. 2), 1200 (Lv .3) |Heat gain = 270 (Lv. 1), 324 (Lv .2), 432 (Lv .3) |Description = Falling dunk punch. Hits overhead. Higher charge has more untech time and damage. Level 2 and 3 ground bounces on counter hit, breaks one primer on block. Has somewhat of a frame advantage. Can be used as a neutral tool or to reset pressure in blockstrings. Also good for baiting a fatal counter hit or bait an opponents Counter Assault. One of Makoto’s best moves for Overdrive combos. }} CP: CF: (during Asteroid Vision or after Lunatic Upper) |English name = Shooting Star |Japanese name = シューティングスター Shūtingu Sutā |Image = |Damage = 680 (Lv. 1), 880 (Lv. 2), 1080 (Lv. 3) |Heat gain = 244 (Lv. 1), 316 (Lv. 2), 388 (Lv .3) |Description = Makoto slides back and then brings a strong punch to the gut. Higher levels do more damage and have more untech time. Level 3 breaks primer on block. Can perform standalone in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma and Centralfiction. Good reversal, safe on block. Wall bounces on counter-hit, wall sticks near corner. }} |English name = Sirius Jolt |Japanese name = シリウスジョルト Shiriusu Joruto |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. A super strong blow. Unblockable to opponents in neutral stance even with barrier. Wall bounces midscreen and wall-sticks near corner. Startup is a bit slow. }} Distortion Drives |English name = Big Bang Smash |Japanese name = ビッグバンスマッシュ Biggu Ban Sumasshu |Image = |Damage = 800 (Physical Hit Level 1), 1100 (Physical Hit Level 2), 1400 (Physical Hit Level 3), 1500 (Projectile Level 1), 1800 (Projectile Level 2), 2200 (Projectile Level 3) |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Makoto charges, then unleashes a giant energy punch. Extremely fast startup (opponent cannot move during charge time). Can combo into Particle Flare in corner. Can be used for a fullscreen punish. Charging determines damage and range. }} |English name = Particle Flare |Japanese name = パーティカルフレア Pātikaru Furea |Image = |Damage = 750 (1st Hit/2nd Hit, Level 1 ), 850 (1st Hit/2nd Hit, Level 2), 1000 (1st Hit/2nd Hit, Level 3), 1000 (3rd Hit, Level 1), 1800 (3rd Hit, Level 2), 2800 (3rd Hit, Level 3) |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Uppercuts the opponent twice, then jumps up after them for a massive punch strike. Meter appears three times. Activating button press must be held to charge first hit. Tapping D again will begin charging the next hit. Can combo into Big Bang Smash if the third hit is delayed. Cannot do followups on block. Higher charge levels deal additional damage. }} Astral Heat |English name = Planet Crusher |Japanese name = プラネットクラッシャー Puranetto Kurasshā |Image = |Damage = Death (Lv. 1, 2, 3) |Heat gain = -- |Description = Makoto charges up, then lunges forward. On hit, she then goes into a barrage of punches, then ends by punching the opponent through the moon. Invulnerable startup. Charge level determines speed of punch and distance traveled. }} Category:Move List Navigation